


In Medias Res

by holopansy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holopansy/pseuds/holopansy
Summary: Just another lesbian one-shot
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	In Medias Res

Gee’s leg is bent and wrapped around Frankie’s hip, her calf sliding along with each thrust forward. Her head is tilted back, sweat is collecting in the crook of her neck, and she is _so fucking close._

“Frankie, harder. Please,” she manages to breathe out. 

Frankie leans forward, capturing her lips for a quick peck, and smiles a devilish grin before propping herself further up on her forearms to gain more purchase. Her hips snap forward, driving the strap into Gee harder, just as she needs. A few seconds more, and Gee’s fingernails dig into Frankie’s shoulders, and her whole body clenches as her breath catches. Frankie slows down and kisses her, slow and dirty while her orgasm finally fades. 

“You’re so sexy when you come for me, baby,” Frankie whispers, leaving a kiss along Gee’s jaw and pulling out. The tips of Gee’s ears warm at the praise. 

“Don’t think I’m finished with you yet, though.” 

“No?” 

“Nuh-uh,” Frankie replies, trailing scattered kisses on Gee’s collarbone, nipple, in the trail of hair below her belly button, on the skin of her hip just at the curve of her belly, and on the “E” scar on her left thigh. Frankie takes her time when she’s settled, licking and kissing along the tiny silvery stretch marks that mark her inner thighs. Gee relaxes and enjoys the feeling of her warm tongue on her thighs. Their eyes stay locked on one another and Frankie brings a hand up to hers, intertwining their fingers, sweaty palm against dry. A wave of pure _adoration_ crashes over Gee, tickling her nerve endings, and she tries to blink back the tear that collects in the corner of her eye. Frankie’s eyebrows knit together, and she leans up to kiss Gee’s hip.

“What’s up?”

“I just love yo-u,” Her voice breaks a little, and the tear escapes, rolling down her cheek.

“Aww baby, I love you too.” 

“Need you,” she squeezes Frankie’s hand, and Frankie squeezes back. Frankie lowers her head back down, and begins licking with _just_ the right amount of pressure, building a steady rhythm. After several seconds, Frankie’s tongue circles her clit with heavy pressure, and then goes back to broad strokes. By the fourth or fifth time, Gee starts to wiggle her hips and bite her lip to hold back any noise. After the sixth time or seventh time, Frankie presses her lips against her, flicking her tongue up and down. Without warning, Gee’s thighs lock up and she comes, a small moan escaping her lips. Frankie kisses her clit lightly and quickly crawls back up to kiss Gee’s cheek, collapsing next to her.

“You’re so amazing.”

“Thank you, baby. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” 

“What do you want?” Gee asks. 

“Your fingers and the vibrator.” Frankie unties the harness, places the dildo on the bedside table, and opens the drawer to switch out the harness for the vibrator. Gee turns over onto her side as Frankie lies on her back and bends her knees. Gee presses herself against Frankie, sliding her hand across her chest to tug at her left nipple piercing for a second before continuing past her stomach, her hips, over her thigh, and slips two fingers inside. Frankie slightly adjusts her hips and presses the tip of the vibrator against her clit, turning it on. With the first vibrations, Gee lowers her head and sucks Frankie’s right nipple into her mouth, licking across the metal bar. She sucks on Frankie’s nipple as her fingers massage inside of her gently. 

“Baby...baby...oh, Gee…” Frankie moans, feeling her orgasm creep up on her.

“Harder,” she begs, “fuck me,” and Gee obliges, pulling her fingers out by a few inches and pressing them back in quickly, roughly. 

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna come...fuck, Geeeee!” Frankie yells, toes curling and mouth hanging open. She’s the hottest thing Gee has ever seen in her life, and even though she’s already had two orgasms, watching Frankie sends a lightning bolt of arousal through her. She detaches her mouth from Frankie’s nipple and withdraws her fingers, but leaves them pressed against her flesh, enjoying the wetness between Frankie’s thighs. Frankie carelessly drops the vibrator back in the night table drawer and turns towards her to kiss her. 

“That was phenomenal, as usual.” 

Gee giggles. “Agreed. We should definitely do it more often.” 

They cuddle up to one another, Gee with her head resting on Frankie’s chest, thin fingers coursing through her slightly-greasy hair. Gee grabs her cigarettes and lights one, raising it above her head, allowing Frankie to take the first drag. When she takes the second, Frankie speaks.

“I love you so much, Gee.” 

“I love you too.”

“We should be married or something.” 

Gee looks at her wedding ring, and smiles. 

“Yeah, I totally agree...”


End file.
